User talk:LostInYou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SorryNotSorry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 23:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I'm sorry about what I did. I wrote this long ass rant about what a mess I was and what mess our friendship was. I didn't mean for you to see them and deleted them but if you did then I am so so sorry. I was going through a rough patch and then you messaged me (I don't think you ment to) and I was so desperate to talk to someone... but when you didn't respond my mind just started mixing everything up and I got so angry at myself and at you (I sadly admit). I've pretty much disconnected myself after that. I know that you have a life and it comes first- I get that- I have a life too. And I thought that by not talking to you anymore that it would do you and me good, but just the same I can't help but miss talking with you (this is very awkward for me to write because I bet you're better off). I don't know whether you're angry, or you don't care, or if you didn't even notice but I'm sorry again. I hope that someday we could talk again (if you could ever forgive me). AshlieBlake (talk) 21:15, March 26, 2016 (UTC) re:hey I'm doing great and thank you!!!Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 20:07, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: CC <3 Hey bae! What's up? Sorry it took me a while to get back to you - I had a busy weekend and it kinda got lost in the shuffle. How goes it? Crazychick08 (talk) 14:14, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, I'm so sorry bae. I hope your anxiety eases up soon. I haven't been on chat much the past couple of days, but I'm usually on around 7-8 at night. It'll probably take a while for people to warm up to you, but don't worry, you have friends on here. I'm pretty good! It's been summer for me since the end of April, omg. It feels like it will never end. XD Seriously, though, summer is best school season. Crazychick08 (talk) 16:22, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Well, you never know. Sometimes I come on earlier if I see people. I'm sure we'll see some of each other. Thank you and I hope you have a good summer as well! Crazychick08 (talk) 19:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey <3 Hi, how have you been doing? I've missed you too. :(. I haven't been back on here in a while but if you want to talk here it's iine by me. You tell me what time you want and I'll come on (apologises in advance if I don't get them on time tho because I don't get notifications here). You can have the final say in where (since I can get notifications from Skype). Sorry if this doesn't make any sense- I'm heading out for a while. Really hope to talk to you soon. :) AshlieBlake (talk) 18:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jai, I'm sorry if it seemed like I've just gone MIA on you. I don't even know where the time went. I'd messaged you on Skype. Then later I remembered what you said about notifications on Skype. Since I've been using a mobile for most of the summer getting onto chat here has been difficult (and I never heard back from you anyway- which is totally my bad). Good news is I'm getting a new labtop soon so getting onto chat should be easier. The bad news I'm off to uni so my free time is going to be cut in half. I still hope we can have a good chat before that- this is of you'd still want to talk. Hope your summer was great! AshlieBlake (talk) 21:06, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Jai! I'm doing well. Kinda tired, had an early exam. You? Crazychick08 (talk) 21:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC) I'm a history major! Lots of essay question exams. My wrist hurts - 9AM exams are rough. I'm glad you're well though! And they are indeed Paily! My precious babies. I'd put money on Ali or Mona (full circle), Melissa (she's ALWAYS INVOLVED SOMEHOW) or maybe Wren because he's sketchy. You? Crazychick08 (talk) 21:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) OMG a Liar being A is all I want. I know Aria is the most popular guess, but Spencer's always been my "Liar!A" of choice. Eugh, that is the worst. Especially since you only have 2-3 hours to write them. Thank you! I hope you do well on yours when they come around. One more to go! Crazychick08 (talk) 20:39, April 19, 2017 (UTC)